


Дать рейфу имя / The Naming of Wraith

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примечание автора: Стихотворение Т.С. Элиота «The Naming of Cats», переписанное под рейфов. Я очень опоздал с просмотром SGA, но сразу «влюбился» в вампироподобных рейфов. Стив в своей камере напомнил мне кота в клетке. Его явное погружение в медитацию и то, как он и другие рейфы отказывались называть свои имена, навело меня на мысль о стихотворении Элиота. А инопланетяне заставили меня немного подурачиться с ним.<br/>Дисклеймер: разве пародиям нужен дисклеймер? Тогда мне ничего не принадлежит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дать рейфу имя / The Naming of Wraith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naming of Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50492) by Hagfish-plushie. 



> Примечание переводчика: при поэтическом переводе стихотворения использованы фрагменты перевода оригинального стихотворения Т.С. Элиота «The Naming of Cats», выполненного Василием Бетаки, которые дополнены четверостишиями, написанными собственно переводчиком.

* * *

Дать рейфу имя — это вовсе не шутка,  
Это вам, извините, не песенку спеть.  
Каждый рейф — я отнюдь не лишился рассудка -  
Непременно ТРИ ИМЕНИ должен иметь.

И люди дают рейфу первое имя,  
Такое как Стив или Боб или Рей  
Такое как Тодд или Эдди и Джимми, -  
Это все имена без особых затей.

Есть еще имена и куда интересней,  
Имена офицеров и их королев:  
Ариэль, Архимед, Габриэль или Деймос, -  
И звучат имена эти словно напев.

И должно быть у рейфа еще одно имя,  
Чтобы ужасом жалило вражеский слух  
Чтобы рейфу в плену сохранить невредимым  
Свой могучий и гордый воинственный дух.

«Я твоя смерть», — прошептать сквозь решетку,  
Чтобы противника бросило в дрожь.  
Чтобы все поняли остро-отчетливо:  
Рейфа так запросто ты не возьмешь.

Но последнее имя — особая тайна,  
Угадать это имя не сможет никто.  
Рейф его не поведает даже случайно  
НИКОМУ И НИГДЕ, НИКОГДА, НИ ЗА ЧТО!

И если в раздумии непостижимом  
Ты рейфа застанешь, то знай, поглощен  
Он мыслью о самом невообразимом,  
Рази-поразительно невыразимом  
Из всех уникальных и тайных имен.

 

_Декабрь 2012_


End file.
